Série de Drabbles
by yue.kizu
Summary: ça vient , ça part , des drabbles autours des personnages de Bleach chapitre 2 en ligne
1. IchigoHichigoZangestu

Coucou a vous je vais faire cour cette fois ,

j'espère que ces drabbles vous plairons

il n'y en a pas beaucoup pour le moment, mais le tempsq ue je trouve le reste de mes notes et que je fasse le tri , la suite devrais arriver xD

**Série de drabbles, ça vient ça part …**

**.** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

**rating** bah tout public pour le moment, on verra plus tard !

* * *

Ichigo part en voyage scolaire et demande à son hollow ce qu'il veut qu'il lui ramène en souvenir

Ichi : je vais à Yokohama avec l'école, tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?

Shiro : Hum … Laisse moi réfléchir … ah oui je sais ce que je veux, je veux un bras de Hollow, ça fera casse croute :)

Ichi : euh … Nan je crois que ça va pas être possible… t'as pas une autre idée ?

Shiro : huum ….. Alors je veux une couronne ! Débrouille toi je veux une couronne !

Ichi : Shiro… tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de moi là ?

Shiro : ok …. Ok … ne t'enerve pas,

Bon ben alors je veux une barguette de fraise (regard brillant) et t'as intérêt à mes les choisir jolies et bien mures ! … Ah oui et je veux aussi de la chantilly avec les fraises …

Ichi : t'es irrécupérable….

* * *

Ichigo j'ai faim !

-C'est pas le moment

-Mais j'ai faaaiiiiim !!

/bruit d'estomac qui grogne/

-Oups majesté, mais tu vois bien que j'ai faim …

# Soupir #

-ok, t'es vraiment qu'un gamin râleur et immature !! Tiens puisque t'y tient tellement,

Voici ma sucette !

Et Shirosaki repartit en suçant sa Choupa Chup's à la fraise avec un visage radieux et des étoiles plein les yeux.

Vous voulez rendre votre hollow intérieur heureux ? Avec Choupa Chup's à la fraise, c'est possible !

* * *

Note : Comme cadeau de Noel pour Zangetsu, en plus de lui offrir un coup d'astiquage, lui offrir la nouvelle colle ultra glue, comme ça il pourra rester tous les jours sur sa perche, il a l'air d'adorer ça …

* * *

Note : penser à prendre des ventouses la prochaine fois que je vais dans mon monde intérieur, pour pouvoir rester sur les immeubles, et ne pas tomber,

* * *

Note : Ne plus faire regarder le film Matrix à Shirosaki et Zangetsu , parce que y'en a marre de les voir se prendre pour Mr Smith et Néo …

* * *

Note : Essayer de dessiner des moustaches sur le visage de Shirosaki pendant qu'il dort, il aura l'air plus sympa et Zangetsu voudra peut être lui parler

* * *

Note : Quand Rukia me gonfle avec ses dessins, m'amuser à faire apparaitre mon masque de Hollow, comme ça elle se sauve en hurlant … Hum le problème après c'est que il y a son frère qui se ramène et qui me course en hurlant « sale hollow tu as osé faire peur à ma sœur chérie ?! »

* * *

**Voila j'espère que ces quelques drabbles vous ont plus, je les continuerais bientôt normalement ;)**

**La qualité des drabbles varie peut etre, mais c'est les premiers que je fais aussi xD **

**la messe est dite ciaô .**

* * *


	2. IchigoRukiaHichigo

**Coucou a vous**

**Je suis ravie que les autres drabbles vous aient plus. J'espère que vous apprécierez ceux là .**

**On se retrouve en bas**

* * *

Hichigo et Rukia ont en commun l'amour immodéré des fraises mures.

* * *

Hichigo et Rukia différent sur le traitement à réserver à ladite fraise

* * *

Le parfum de glace préféré de Rukia et Dark Ichigo ? LA fraise bien sur

* * *

Ichigo et son double monochrome sont les deux faces d'une même personne, c'est pour ça qu'ils adorent tout les deux le personnage de Double-Face.

* * *

Hichigo a été stupéfait quand il a vu le dernier Batman. Le joker lui a donné des sueurs froides. Comment un simple humain peut être aussi fou, si encore il était un hollow ça se comprendrait...

* * *

Ichigo à apprécier le film car Rukia avait tellement peur du Joker qu'elle s'accrochait à lui.

* * *

Grace à son roi, notre hollow national peut regarder des films, manger, dormir, reluquer les filles. Cette dernière proposition est optionnelle car le rouquin est trop timide, trop prude. LA solution serait de prendre le contrôle de son corps et d'acheter Playboy non ?

* * *

Hichigo adore les rats :

Comme eux il est mal aimé

Comme eux, on croit qu'il est crétin

Comme eux il est très intelligent

Par contre il n'a pas de poils, ni de grandes dents, juste un sourire de psychopathe qui fait peur aux rats.

* * *

Le nouveau job d'été d'Ichilow ? Bosser dans une maison fantôme pendant que son propriétaire joue au pompiste, c'est comme même plus classe non ?

* * *

Dans Narnia, Ichilow adore la reine blanche, comme lui elle est psychopathe, elle a un sourire de malade, de bat bien tue tout le monde et perds a la fin. Le seul truc qui les différencie c'est leurs marques de shampoing. Ichilow utilise le dernier l'Oréal à l'huile d'argan pour avoir des cheveux doux , soyeux et nourris. Il n'y a qu'à regarder la tête de la Sorcière blanche pour comprendre comment étaient les cheveux de notre hollow sa découverte de l'Oréal. Car il le vaut bien.

* * *

**J'ai bien rigolé en écrivant ses drabbles alors j'espere que ils vous ont fait sourire, et que vous avez trouvés les clins d'oeils ... :) je précise comme même que le jour ou j'ai écrit ces drabbles je n'avais pas encore vu batman :P chose faites aujourd'hui :)**

**Je continue de taper une autre fic, a peu pres une page par jour lol mais j'en suis pas encore satisfaite donc faudra attendre encore un peu, je suis pas tres fans de taper sur le clavier ...**

** --'**

**voila, vous pouvez toujours l'aisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en penser :) **

**La messe est dite ciaô !**

* * *


End file.
